Baxter Deoton
is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption part I and III and a also a minor character in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Background In the original timeline, Deoton was the bank manager for the Gold Town Bank working under Harmon Weinstein while in the current one, he is the manager for the Silver Town bank but has also been known to be sniffing around the Gold Town bank. Interactions Revolver Deoton is the manager of the Gold Town Bank. When visiting his office at the bank on the second floor, the player may purchase some items from him, mostly mail stuff, like documents. During "MacFarlane's Ranch", Boonie MacFarlane has a heated talk with him before returning to her place, all angry. Bax refused to give another loan to Boonie, saying that Nate Johnson would not approve, but before she stormed out, she shouted that the Plata Grande gold mine earned Johnson more than enough money. The next costumer, Jack Marston, questions Deoton about this and threatens him when he is unwilling to talk. After finally breaking down, Baxter tells Marston where he may find Boonie who would be more than willing to tell him the information concerning the Mayor. Baxter can be visited in the last subsequent visit to Gold Town where he will tell Jack that the bank closes early today due to his appointment with Johnson. Bax's journal page can be unlocked after the player purchases the Sold Sign. American West During the Red Grass gang hideout, Jack Marston is tasked with delivering a stolen safe back to Baxter in Silver Town. It had been stolen by tricky members of the Irish's Gang under the disapproval of Sonny Higbee. Baxter can always be found inside the bank in Silver Town, doing paperwork at a nearby desk in his office. He often leaves the bank frequently after work and during breaks to smoke a cigarette outside Flind Krmp undertakers. Baxter can also be found playing blackjack in the Saloon at Tim's Town or Desert Fort when off work. The New Life Baxter plays a small role during the mission "Great Men are Not Always Wise" in which he gets pushed out of the bank he was currently working in only to be saved by an execution by John Marston. Death Baxter died on a doctor's bed in the clinic of Saint Dennis in New Louisiana on 9 December, 1904, after being diagnosed with Black Lung some months before after travelling through some mines. To fasten up his death, the silly Bax smoked still smoked a ton of cigs and weed when outside of the hospital. Trivia *Baxter seems to be very prone to spread gossiping, as he spreads true rumours about Marshal Leg Johnson, claiming he's corrupt imbecile (which he clearly is), as well as telling very likely stories about local gangs, particularly Irish's one, locations, and even tales about a cougar in Sand's Grass, Slender Man, UFO's, seeing Demons and hearing Devil worshippers' chants outside his house at night. He also claims that he smoked weed once and the truth of the world was revealed to him: Its all an optical illusion, NOTHING is as it seems. We are all toys of the only thing that really exists: The One Being. *Since Baxter is such a large and juicy treasure chest of all worthy informations, quotes for this page shall be put up soon. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:RDR Category:Bank managers Category:Aryans Category:Americans Category:Druggies Category:Gamblers